Shattered reality ::imbalance of the elements::
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Characters, elements of YuGioh, are mixed into a new story created by my twisted mind. I have no summary for now. But give it a try? Please? ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

_Title: Shattered Reality :Imbalance of the elements:_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own the plotline, characters and anything else in this story! So no stealing anything, or you'll regret it! I'll make sure of that. :grins in her sadistic way:_

_"..." talking _

_'...' thoughts_

_Summary: ( can't make one for this story just yet, sorry!)_

_A/N:_

_This new story is a product of my twisted mind and fantasyThis story is set in an alternate universe. It definetely fits into the catergories of fantasy and magic. I really loved writing the first chapter, and I liked how it turned out. I hope you guys will like the story too!_

_The earth, the galaxy, life itself was created by the live giving elements._

_The elements were a power manifested in the six gods. _

_They were the ones that created the world, existence we live in._

_All six gods possessed an element that suited their personality, thoughts and reflected their believes and outlook on life. _

_No one knows were these gods came from. Nobody has ever seen them. Since we did not exist before they came. _

_No one knows what they actually look like. _

_No one knows why they came to our world and with what purpose or motives they created our world. _

_It does not matter though. Since we wouldn't even know about it, if they hadn't used their capable and loving hands to shape our world to their image. _

_Each god or goddess used his or her own unique powers to give our world form. Their elements played a vital role in creating balance in this world and maintaining it. _

_Light wages a never ending battle for dominance with the dark. _

_There has always been a balance between these two elements. _

_Should the balance be tipped one way, this would have dangerous consequences for our world._

_The element earth works in harmony with element water. The both of them being dependent on each other for survival._

_The element air and fire. They are different, yet they correspond with each other. They also work together in harmony. _

_Fire and darkness. Both dominant elements. Total opposites of each other, yet they have traits that resemble each other. Like the light and the dark they too fight a never ending war for dominance. But yet, they need each other to survive. They complement each other, fuel each others strengths, and make amends for the others weak points. _

_Water and fire. Total opposites. The other like a calm, steady flowing river, submissive, yet still strong, the other wild, untamed, and turbulent, dominant and passionate. These two elements clash, often do not mix with each other, because the differences are just too great._

_The elements combined the personality traits that the gods possessed._

_There were six of them. Three gods and three goddesses. _

_Dove; the goddess of air_

_Fern; the goddess of fire and spirit_

_Seth; the god of darkness_

_Flora; the goddess of earth and nature_

_Nayru; the god of light_

_Farore; the god of water_

_When they were done shaping our world, the gods decided to return to Gully; the name we have given to the place they originated from. _

_One of the six gods however; Fern, decided to stay to keep a vigilant watch on our world. _

_She watched the two humanoid races she and her siblings had given the chance to exist and be alive evolve._

_The two races were given the names: Elves or fairies and the other group were called humans._

_The elves were alike, yet different to the humans. They were graced with the gift of immortality and the power of magick. They were given powers based on nature. Every fairy possessed this power since birth. They came natural to them. The gods gave them this power to protect Mother Nature from harm and care for her, correct any damage done to her._

_Humans were mortal, they didn't live internally. They didn't receive the gift of magic, only a few humans did, but they were exceptions. They were however graced with the power of high intelligence, to use for a good purpose, not for evil. They also possessed the power of the spirit, a special gift given to them by the goddess Fern, to make up for the absence of magick running in their veins. This power was alike to magick, perhaps even more powerful. There is nothing stronger then mental power, the power of someone's spirit is the strongest power there is. Ultimately the strength you posses lies deep within you. If you look deep enough, you can draw upon that power and do great things with it._

_The humans started of good. The relation between the humans and the elves was extremely well for a long time. But as time went by. Both the species evolved, got smarter, more and more differences surfaced. The two races began to grow apart. _

_Envy, greed, and other sins infested the human hearts. Their once pure morals changed, became twisted versions of what they had once been. They shrugged of their old morals, began to ignore their origins and their appointed goal by the gods. Over time they forgot their roots, their past. Fact became fiction, fiction became myths, and myths became legends and ultimately everything was forgotten, left in the sands of time, never to be found again._

_The elves horrified at the change in human nature, began to retreat into solitude. They cut the ties to the humans and disappeared from the face of the earth. _

_In time, the humans had forgotten about them too. Elves only existed in fairy tales later on. They were nonsense stories, not at all about what was considered to be true._

_Fern; who watched these changes throughout the ages, was saddened by what she witnessed. Yet, she chose not to interfere. They made their own destiny; she would not shape it for them. If this was the road they wanted to tread, then so be it. The path the humans chose would ultimately become their downfall. She was proud of the elves that they continued their old way of life, but she was also saddened that they had cut the ties to their human siblings. _

_As more time went by, a sudden change would determine the faith of the gods. _

_In 3000 BC, in human time standards, it was the time arc of the Ancient Egyptian civilization. _

_This was one of the first advanced civilizations in the human world. _

_This was the highest and advanced state of a civilization the humans would ever reach._

_In this time period an alarming change took place, which marked the end of the race of men, and life as we knew it._

_Here in Egypt happened what the gods, what we elves feared would happen if the humans would continue to walk the path of corruption they had chosen to tread upon. _

_The balance between the elements light and dark was interrupted. The power was tipped one way; that of the dark. The origins lay in the power of the shadows the Egyptians wielded in this time arc. They caused the imbalance in the elements. If that imbalance would not be restored soon, the world would be destroyed. It would only be a matter of time._

_Fern knew she could not allow that to happen. So, she called upon the help of her siblings, to restore the balance. The assistance of the god of light and especially that of the god of darkness was needed._

_He played a key role in restoring the balance. Since his element was the cause of the imbalance. Although it was not caused by him, the origin of this darkness lay with the humans. But Seth had control over this element. _

_Fern, who was also a channeler of the elements, also played a key role. She would have the task to combine the power of all the gods in its purest form; spirit; Ka or energy._

_To restore the imbalance in this world, the gods paid a high prise however. They had to sacrifice their immortality and that meant they would kill themselves if they gave their full power to Fern. They still did this however to ensure the survival of Ancient Earth. _

_Fern's siblings died in the process. She swallowed her grief and focused on the main task; restore balance in the world and the elements. _

_That is exactly what she did. It cost her all of her strength, almost all. She used her last bit of vital energy to create a wall between the world of men and the world of elves. She knew she was too late to save the world of men, but she could save the race of elves._

_She created two separate dimensions. The one we live in now and the world of humans which no longer exists. _

_The humans died because of their misuse of the element dark, and creating imbalance in the world. The gods did not kill them, they did it themselves. They sealed their fate by having chosen the road of darkness and evil, instead of following the path of light. _

_They shaped the road to their own downfall. That is why today humans are extinct. They have been so for ages. At least, that is the story that has been passed on from generation to generation. _

_When the goddess Fern was done with this task, she returned to her basic form, pure energy. She spitted herself up in the six basic elements again. Within these elements she put her hope for a better world for the elves and perhaps a future for mankind again. _

_Three of the elements were given as a gift to the elves, and another three to mankind. She put the powers of the each of the six gods in the hands of the humans and us, the elves._

_We were given the elements earth, fire, and air. The other three elements; dark, light and water were given to the humans. Never to return again, since the world of humans was no more._

_If their would be another imbalance in the future the power of these elements would be bestowed upon six chosen individuals. Three of mankind and three of our race. They would be able to wield the power of the gods and be able to restore the balance in the world once more. _

_This was idle hope, based on nothing, since the world of men was no more. And therefore part of the powers of the gods was lost with them. _

_Should their come another imbalance in the elements, we will not able to restore it. _

_We couldn't do anything to stop it, we would be doomed, and Earth would be doomed……_

_Still to honour the sacrifice the gods made to ensure we survived, especially the goddess Fern, we called the new world she created for us after her, and the dimension she and the other gods originated from. _

_That's were the name Fern Gully comes from. And the person you were named after……_

"Fern!"

A woman with white hair, and light-blue eyes, that held ages of wisdom collected in the orbs that were her eyes called out to her pupil who was sitting on the branch of a three next to her, her attention focussed on something else then her teacher.

She was miles away in a another place, engrossed in her realm of thoughts and fantasies, absentmindly stroking the branch she was sitting on, the energy of her magic flowing through her fingers, touching the surface of the wood that was her sitting place. Her magical energy created small pink flowers.

She was snapped out of her stupor rudely, by the voice of her teacher.

Whipping her head around immediately when the voice of her teacher called out to her, the girl named Fern met the light-blue eyed gaze of her teacher.

"Were you even listening to a word I said?" her teacher continued, stating the obvious facts that fern hadn't been listening at all.

"Of course I was, Grenadine!" She interrupted her teacher's _rant._

"_Well, I haven't been listening. But she is just telling me stuff I heard a million times already! I know the story by heart." _Thought Fern, her lavender gaze still locked with her teachers.

Her teacher, Grenadine sighed heavily.

"You haven't been listening."

"I…."

"No, you weren't!"

"Fine, I wasn't listening to a word you said." Fern admitted stubbornly.

Grenadine could see through her lies so easily, since she had known Fern all her life.

Now, it was Fern's tern to sigh.

"I'm sorry, Grenadine." She apologised "But, can you really blame me? You've told the story just about a million times already!"

"Well, of course, I did. "Replied Grenadine "Since you still can't seem to grasp the true meaning behind the words, the essence of them."

"What am I supposed to grasp?" retorted Fern in an off-hand manner "That the true essence of this story is that it's just some invented fairy tale?" Fern said in her usual cheeky manner.

"Fern!" Grenadine said sternly, angry at Fern's insulting comment about the ancient customs and stories of their people.

"In this so-called "fairytale story" lie the roots of our civilization, our very existence. To deny your heritage lying in these ancient texts, is denying the very foundations that make you who you are, we are today!"

"How are we supposed to know if there is any truth to these ancient texts at all?" said Fern.

She knew her cheeky attitude and smart-ass comments would get her in trouble as usual.

Yet, she couldn't help provoke her teacher, whose believes were firmly placed in the Ancient ways, customs, texts of their people.

She claims our heritage lies with the gods, but does she have any prove to back up those claims?

Fern was a realistic person. She only believed in proven facts. That's why she didn't believe in the teachings her teacher taught her.

She loved her teacher, truly she did. She just didn't understand her. She didn't understand why her teacher could place such a firm believe in some legends about the "supposed heritage" of their people.

If it weren't for the fact that magick running in the veins of the elves, her people was a proven fact, she wouldn't have believed that existed at all.

She loved learning how to use her powers. This was the part of the lessons of Grenadine that she appreciated very much. Grenadine taught her how to master the powers of nature. To learn to better protect nature, restore and create life.

Oh, yeah and how to use her magick to play pranks on people……….

Yup, Fern had always been an energetic, and a mischievous young child.

Even now, in her teens, she was still was.

It was just in her nature.

Just as it laid in her nature that she was extremely curious, too nosy for her own good sometimes.

And a true heart of an adventurer. She always jumped in at the deep end without thinking things through first. Now one would think she isn't the brightest cookie in the jar, but the truth was otherwise. She was actually very intelligent.

Now, as Grenadine had said many times.

If she would just put that intelligence of her to more use. Then she would actually learn something useful for a change. Instead of always joking around with her friends, being of day dreaming somewhere or wherever she disappeared to in her spare time.

And dream she did. She dreamed about a world beyond the walls of her dimension. She wanted to explore the world outside of Fern Gully. Her heart ached and yearned to know what exactly lay behind the walls of the "prison" of the elves.

To Fern, it was just that, a prison. No elf had ever left Fern Gully. No one went any further then the borders of the rainforest. It was considered dangerous. This dimension was created for her people so that they would be saved.

Save from what?

Who had decided they had the right to lock up her people in some other dimension to keep them from things they thought they couldn't handle.

She doubted the facts about this so-called other dimension. But to prove once and for all that there was some evidence to back up the theory of her teacher, she would have to leave Fern Gully and found that out.

Now, her teacher wasn't an idiot. She knew Fern wanted to explore the world that lie beyond the borders of the realm of Fern Gully. That was the fact that scared her the most. That Fern would one day jump into the deep end, and do exactly that. Leave Fern Gully behind.

She knew her constant warnings about the danger that lurked out there, in the broken dimension that mankind once used to live in. would be no use. They would just fuel the passion and desire of Fern to leave this place and haunt after her dreams.

One day, the ever burning flame of curiosity burning in her would prove too much to handle…..

Her fascination about the humans only was another relevant factor that pushed her to leave Fern Gully.

She didn't believe the stories about the human race being totally extinct. There had to have been some survivors. Grenadine couldn't even tell what happened to the human race. Only another indication that her theory about the humans and their origins in particular were flawed based on lies.

And one day, she would set out to prove that point to her teacher once and for all.

And she would see the world beyond that of Fern Gully and hopefully see humans in the flesh.

"Every elf will know, if they seek in the most inner parts of their being, they will know it is true." Grenadine replied in a calm, levelled tone.

She knew that Fern would have nothing of her "lame excuse" as she would put it.

"Right….." Fern said disbelievingly. "So, according to you. We all just have to nod, say amen and just accept these stories?"

Grenadine said nothing.

"Sorry, Grenadine, but it just doesn't work that way and you know it."

"One day, perhaps sooner then you'll realise Fern, you'll find out the truth for yourself."

"Well until that "faithful" day arrives I will not "believe", as you so nicely put it." Was Fern's sarcastic reply.

"You are such a difficult young child……" was Grenadine's enigmatic reply, which only succeeded in ticking of Fern.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it says. You are difficult. Once you form on opinion, it will be hard to persuade you to see in another point of view. You are much too stubborn to accept the believes of our people, when it is passed onto you by someone else. That's why you'll have to experience the truth yourself, before you will alter your beliefs or ways."

"Right…" Fern replied back, unconvinced, arching a slender ebony eye-brow.

"I know I've never been "easy". I don't need a lecture about myself and my ways. I know my weaknesses and strength very well. Thank you very much."

"Are you so certain that you know yourself that well?"

"Forget it; I'm not going in that direction again!" She snapped back, losing her cool by now.

Grenadine always knew just how to push her buttons.

Getting up from her sitting position on the three branch, she dusted herself of.

Her transparent wings that had been down for a good period of time, she unfolded into their full width.

She let them carry her up in the air. A trail of fuchsia coloured magical energy of Magick emerged from them. Creating a fuchsia coloured hue around her wings. The fairy dust as it was called, or her own personal source of energy began to twirl around her form, the energy touching the cool surface of the wood beneath her. In the places it touched, small plants began to grow.

Her angry lavender gaze was focussed on her teacher.

"As you wish….." Grenadine answered.

"I'm sorry Grenadine, but I didn't come to see you today to listen to some fairytales about our origins that are most probably not true." Fern said, spitting out the words like they were a mere poison.

"And I don't need a character analysis, thank you very much!"

And with that Fern flew away, the only evidence of her being there her unique trail of magical energy that lingered behind, before disappearing.

Grenadine only let a last faint smile grace her aging face, which showed her wrinkles even more now that she was smiling.

'_You will "believe" in the future, Fern. You will have no choice on the matter I'm afraid….."_

For her visions of the future she had had, were enough indication to know that Fern had her own unique destiny awaiting her.

A/N:

Well, what do you think? Should I continue this story or not? I will continue, even if I don't get any reviews!

Anyways, I really have to update my other stories! ARGH! I will get to one of my other stories right away, when I'm out of school! I'm really in a writing mood lately...hmm, strange?

:smiles:

Read and review, won't you please?

CMG, signing out


	2. The gift

_Title: Shattered Reality –Imbalance of the elements--_

_Chapter 2: The gift_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer:glomps at Kazuki Takashi: Could you please give Yu-Gi-Oh to me: Hopeful face:_

_A/N:_

_Here's the second chappie! Sorry that I posted it so late. But my computer was acting freaky and wouldn't let me get on the internet. Really weird...But anywayz..._

_!Thankies reviewers!_

_LisaTheHedgehog_

_Wow, thanks! And yes, I got some of my ideas from the movie Fern Gully and the game Link. But my story is not based on both of them. It only contains a few elements of both of them._

_LazerWulf:_

_Complex? Well, maybe you're right. It will be interesting to see how this will come together. I've figured out an end to the story by now. But what happens in between? No clue...yet:D_

_She was running_

_And running……_

_Adrenaline pumping through her veins_

_Her breathing irregular_

_Fatigue was catching up with her_

_She had been running for what seemed like ages_

_But running from what?_

_What was she running from?_

_She didn't know_

_She only knew that she had to run_

_From whatever is was she was fleeing from_

_A sudden voice behind her chilled her to the core_

_At first it was far away……._

_Then it came closer and closer…._

_And no matter how desperately she tried to get away, the voice caught up with her at last_

_Suddenly the path before her was blocked by a raging wall of fire that appeared out of nowhere….._

_Startled, she tried to stop_

_But her speed was too high…_

_Her reaction time to slow_

_And so she came in direct contact with the fire_

_She waited…._

_And waited…_

_The seconds ticking away..._

_Until she would feel the pain of the flames_

_Licking at her skin_

_Burning her_

_Engulfing her_

_Destroying her fragile flesh…._

_She would not die…_

_She would be tortured by the fire..._

_She would be marked…_

_She would carry the scars of the fire on her always_

_But what she expected to happen did not…._

_Cracking open an eye_

_She saw she was caught in the fire_

_Letting out a surprised squeak _

_Because she didn't feel the pain of the flames_

_Even though she should…_

_What is happening?_

_She tried to get away_

_But the fire followed her everywhere…._

_There was no exit_

_No way to escape…_

_Sitting in the middle of the fire circle…._

_The flames dancing around her_

_But not coming any closer…._

_She did not understand_

_How could she touch fire?_

_Without it doing any harm_

_Suddenly she felt a presence behind her_

_Turning around with fear in her eyes_

_She examined the source of the voice that had been haunting her…._

_Her voice in a mere whisper called out to her….._

"_Fern…………Fern………"_

_That person knew her name_

_But how?_

_She was frozen on her spot_

_She had no where left to run_

_She could only listen._

"_Do not be afraid of it, Fern." the voice spoke up again, getting clearer_

_It was the voice of a woman._

"_Afraid of what?" Fern asked the stranger, confused and scared. "Of you?"_

_The voice laughed at this._

"_No, my child………." She replied "Do not be afraid of the gift that surrounds you."_

"_Gift?" Fern said, now even more confused at the stranger's weird answer to her question with another riddle like statement, she didn't understand._

"_Yes, my gift to you, Fern…." said the voice, volume wavering_

_The voice of the stranger got weaker by the second as the figure of the person moved further away, blurring and disappearing._

_Fern called after her, told her to stay….._

_But she was soon gone…_

_Right after this a loud voice suddenly pierced through the tense air_

"_Fern! Fern! FERN!"_

Fern's eyes opened, only to see her friend frantically shaking her, trying to get her to awaken for the last few minutes.

When the girl noticed that she had opened her eyes, she stopped with what she was doing.

"Finally!" she called out. "You're awake! Me and Kira have been trying to wake you up since we noticed you sitting on this branch here!"

"Darla?" Fern replied confused, still not really awake.

Darla noticed that Fern was still out of it.

"Wow, you're acting totally out of character, girl. "Was Darla's response, in a friendly tone.

"That nightmare must have really left you shaken, more so then I thought."

"Yes, I must agree with Darla on the matter." Came the voice of another girl Fern's age, standing a good distance away, arms crossed over her chest, thoughtful expression on her face, regarding the both of them.

"Nightmare?" Fern jumped up from her sitting position, only to knock Darla standing next to her of-balance, causing her to fall of the three branch.

Luckily her wings broke her fall. Or else she would have been as flat as the leaf of a three.

"Hey!" yelled Darla at Fern. "What were you trying to do, kill me?"

Fern, who was by now awake and aware of what she had done, put both hands in front of her mouth, saying "Woops! I'm really sorry, Darla." She apologised. "I didn't mean to…."

"Whatever!" said Darla, waving it of with her hand. "It was just a reflex of yours. Aftershock of your dream, I think." She stated, cracking a smile at her.

Kira, who had witnessed the "incident", put her hand in front of her mouth to hide a secret smile.

"I'm so clumsy……" Fern chastised herself.

Darla only laughed at this.

"It's in your nature, Fern. Get real and deal." was Darla's amused reply.

"Haha! Real funny!" retorted Fern in her usual sarcastic way.

Kira decided to speak up again, curious about Fern's dream.

"Chitchat aside. What exactly did you dream?" Kira questioned Fern" I mean, it got you really riled up. You're not a person to usually loose your composure like that."

"Wow, you really want to get to the point right away, don't you?" (Darla)

"Yeah, isn't that my department?" smirked Fern.

Kira blushed a bit at their remarks.

"Yeah, well, I just……." She tried to answer, but her shyness had taken over.

"You were just nosy, go ahead and say it Fern!"

Fern felt somewhat bad they were teasing Kira this way.

But, well, she was such an easy victim…..

She was too shy to fight back, when Darla started teasing her.

Well, not everybody could be as spontaneous as Darla was.

She always had a remark about everything ready, and she didn't hesitate to speak her mind.

It could be rather refreshing, that she was so delightfully honest, but it sometimes could also be annoying.

She acted before thinking.

And sometimes she would blurt out comments that could hurt a person's feelings.

She never meant to do that.

It was just well, her.

It was who she was.

And that was something Fern and Kira had to accept.

Darla always apologised after she did something like that.

But sometimes she did not, because she didn't believe she was in the wrong.

Darla could be ignorant of another person's feelings.

Kira was extremely introverted.

She wasn't a person that spoke openly of her feelings.

She kept the hurt in, so Darla didn't notice her comments did hurt, since Kira acted as if they didn't faze her.

But Fern knew they did.

She didn't really understand why Kira kept it all in.

She guessed it was just part of who she was, and took it like that.

She was the opposite of Kira. She couldn't keep her emotions bottled up inside or she would go insane and snap.

That is why as she was upset, she would either cry, or use her magick in anger to let things grow, and sometimes she would let it slip out of control.

She still remembered the incident where she almost delivered one of her friends to death.

She was so angry, that she had just snapped.

Directing her anger towards her friends without it being her intention She had let a plant grow, a flycatcher to an enormous size……

And since it was so huge, they were nothing more then little pests then, which had been nothing but a nuisance.

Normally, a fly catcher would just catch flies. And since Fern and her friends were normally bigger then the average fly...

They had the size of about a squirrel. But since the plant had grown, now they had been reduced to the size of a fly.

The, uhm, flycatcher had almost eaten her friends as a desert……

To make a long story short.

She had been so embarrassed then, and she vowed to never let herself slip out of control like that again.

But that vow was a most difficult one to upkeep. Since she was to anger very quickly, it was extremely difficult for her.

Especially if Grenadine pushed her buttons a few times a week.

She envied Kira for her calm and serene nature. She was always calm, no matter the situation. She always kept her composure. Nothing could faze her. She had patience that rivalled that of an angel. Angelic patience it was called by Fern. If only she possessed that talent of hers, then Grenadine wouldn't be able to tick her of so much.

Alas, that was not the case.

Focussing on the present again, she came out of her train of thoughts.

"Come on Darla; let Kira of the hook already!"

"Aw…….it was just coming to the good part!" (Darla)

"Darla….." Fern warned her in her famous threatening tone

"Fine! Be that way, you party pooper…" she relented, pouting.

Kira, who had said nothing until now, was relieved at what Fern said.

She knew how uncomfortable and awkward, Darla's teasing made her.

Fern, as if sensing her train of thoughts, looked in her direction, winking at her once.

Secretly, so that Darla didn't notice.

Kira smiled back at her.

Uncrossing her arms, she walked over to the spot Fern was standing at on the branch.

"Thanks…" she whispered in Fern's ear.

"What are friends for?" Fern whispered back.

Exchanging another smile, they snuck a glance at Darla, who was looking at them, confused about their behaviour.

"What are you two whispering about?" she demanded to know.

She didn't like what they were doing.

After hearing that, they burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" She yelled at them, getting aggravated.

That only caused them to laugh even harder.

"Are you laughing about me?" she tried. "Well, tell me!"

She got no response other then hiccups of laughter of both the girls.

"Grrr! Just forget it!" said Darla, giving up on trying to find out what they were laughing about, but that didn't make her any less annoyed.

"Just tell me what you dreamed about, Fern." She said, trying to change the subject. "From the way you were trashing around in your sleep, I could tell it was some pretty heavy stuff you were dreaming about."

Fern calmed down some, and Kira had immediately stopped laughing, once that sentence had left Darla's mouth.

"Yes, perhaps you should tell us about your dream." Kira said, serious again.

"I guess you girls are right…." Fern admitted, but still not liking the prospect of talking about it.

"Sit back, and relax……." She said, heaving a huge sigh. "It's going to take some time, I'm afraid.

_A/N: _

_What did you think? Good, bad? Can I improve something in this story? Let me know by leaving a review!_

_CMG, signing out_


	3. It has begun

_Title: Shattered Reality: Imbalance of the elements:_

_Date: 14 June, 2005 _

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

**Chapter three: It has begun**

**Her two friends made themselves comfortable by sitting down on the three branch. She sat down too, cross legged. She took in a deep breath of air, while she tried to figure out where to start with her "long story". Trying to recall her dream, she found that the images about it weren't so vivid and clear anymore. It was like the more time went by, the more it slipped through her fingers, as though it was water. **

**Knitting her eye-brows together in deep thought, her friends were anxiously waiting for her to start telling what she had dreamt about.**

'**Where to start….' Fern mused inside herself. **

**Darla, meanwhile, was getting impatient when Fern didn't say anything for a long while.**

**Raising a questioning eye-brow, she asked Fern. "Say….are you going to tell us about it or not?"**

**Kira, who was her usual calm self, folded her hands in her lap, saying to Darla "Don't be so impatient. Give her some time. Her dream was quite shocking. And sometimes, you forget what you dreamt about, after you wake up."**

"**I'm not impatient!" said Darla, feeling offended by what Kira had said to her. **

**Kira shook her head, which only succeeded in ticking of Darla. **

**Kira and she often had disagreements, and most of the time Kira came out as the victor. And that was just because she never lost her composure, always remaining calm, while Darla on the other hand got angry after some time. And anger got you nowhere with Kira. You could yell at her all you want. She wouldn't get angry herself. It didn't faze her. And that was something about Kira, Darla couldn't stand. **

'**Damn her always calm demeanour! I just can't stand it!' Darla thought to herself, cursing the girl opposite of her. **

"**Guys!" snapped Fern at the both of them. "Knock it of already!"**

**It was always so annoying when the two of them bickered. So, as not to give them anymore reasons to go at it again, she started to tell them about her dream.**

"**Okay, before I tell you….." she started hesitantly, her face features serious, and determined.**

"**You have to promise me, that what I'm about to tell you, will not make you laugh, or that it will give you the impression I'm some kind of crazy woman…"**

**Darla only blinked with her dark-green eyes a couple of times at Fern's strange request.**

**Kira only calmly observed her, and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she said, thoughtful expression on her face "Why would you think we would label you as crazy. Or more importantly laugh at you?"**

"**Yeah, that's just what I would like to know too!" Darla agreed with Kira for once.**

**Kira, who was slightly startled that Darla _actually_ agreed with her for once, looked at Darla, surprise evident on her face.**

**Darla caught her look, and believe it or not. She, to, was surprised that she had agreed with Kira on something.**

"**Yeah, well…." She sputtered, left at a loss for words. **

**This made Fern and Kira's widen.**

**This was just not right. It never ever happened that Darla was left at a loss for words. At least, not for as long as the girls had known each other. **

**So, this was definitely unexpected.**

"**Were _you_ just left at a loss for words?" Fern stated, in an amused tone of voice.**

**Fern's comment made Kira burst out in laughter.**

**She was laughing so hard, she thought she would soon choke from lack of air. **

**Darla, at first, was baffled, not expecting such a response from Kira.**

**However, her surprise soon became anger. A frown adorning her face. Clearly stating that she wasn't amused at all. **

**Fern, who felt somewhat bad for Darla, was trying her hardest not to laugh. But she just couldn't prevent letting a snigger escape her lips, her eyes twinkling with mirth. **

**Darla let out an annoyed huff, blowing her blond bangs out of her face. She turned her back on them, crossing her arms in front of her chest, annoyed and angry for how they were behaving.**

**Fern, who didn't want to start a fight with Darla, got up, walked over to where Darla was standing, putting a hand on her shoulder, offering her a sheepish grin.**

**Darla turned her head, looking at Fern. **

**She tried to keep a frown on her face, but it was extra hard when Fern used one of her famous grins. They always lifted her mood. **

**Plus, that grin made her pull such a stupid face. It just looked hilarious. And no matter what she did to prevent it, a smile spreaded on her face, replacing her nasty frown. **

"**Come on Darla!" Fern said, smiling at her. "Instead of frowning, just laugh along. You have to admit it's just plain funny!" Fern concluded. **

**Darla, who realised that she was being a little silly, finally agreed with Fern.**

"**Okay, okay!" She yelled out in sheer frustration. hating to admit she was in the wrong. " It is funny! There, ya happy now?" She rather grudgingly admitted. **

**That only made Kira laugh harder. **

**But that didn't mean she agreed with the fact that Kira was laughing at her. She just couldn't stand people making fun of her, least of all laughing at her. **

"**And _you, _stop laughing!" Darla barked at Kira, grinding her teeth together, her left eye twitching. **

**Fern only chuckled at this. **

**She decided to venture back to what she had been intending on telling the girls about. **

"**Anyway….I think we should be getting back on topic. Since we are getting of track." Fern suggested.**

"**Oh, yeah….." Darla responded, when it dawned on her what Fern was talking about. "I almost forgot about that…." She said, a bit ashamed, scratching the back of her head nervously. **

**Their mindless and useless banter almost made her forget what they were trying to discuss in the first place. **

**Sitting down again, she motioned for Fern to start her story. **

**Kira, who had calmed down again, nodded as a confirmation for Fern to start as well. **

**Fern, clasping her hands together, eased back into a sitting position, her spread out wings folding against her back as she sat down. **

**She thought for a mere moment before she started to speak. **

"**Well, to be honest…. I don't remember much of the dream anymore. I can only faintly recall that I was trapped in some kind of fire circle…..with no way out. I think I was running from something or someone ….before I got trapped, or at least I think that was it…I know I was scared, scared to death to say it plain and simple. And then suddenly a vague shape of…..a woman appeared to me. I couldn't tell what she looked like. …I can't remember what she said to me. I can recall only one sentence clearly… "Do not be afraid of the gift that surrounds you.." That's what she said. …." Fern trailed of after this, eyes downcast.**

**This dream was really unsettling. She had a weird feeling in her gut that this was not just some freaky dream, but a sort of message, omen perhaps?**

**But whatever it was, she didn't like it. **

**She felt strangely vulnerable, afraid. ….**

**Involuntarily, she thought back to what her teacher Grenadine told her. **

**She didn't understand why her brain was connecting her dream to what Grenadine told her. But she didn't want to find out….**

**She felt that this couldn't be just a coincidence…..**

**No, she didn't believe it was. Her heart didn't believe it. What her mind told her was a different story. But for once she paid her mind no heed. **

**Meanwhile, in an open clearing in the rainforest, a lone person could be found sitting on the ground. **

**This was a secluded spot, which none of the other elves knew about, except… **

**The person was a woman with snow-white hair. Her eyes were closed, as she sat cross-legged on the ground, meditating.**

**The wind made the leaves of the threes rustle. Something was hanging in the air, something foreboding. **

**Opening her light-blue eyes, she stared straight ahead, her gaze wandering to the border of the rainforest.**

**It was as she had foreseen. **

'**It has begun…..' **

_A/N: Okay, that wraps up chapter three, I guess. If there is even anyone, who is reading this story…..I beg you! Please review? I love getting feedback, especially constructive ones. _

_(sigh) _

_Anyway, if anyone is still or even reading this story…I hope you liked, and stay tuned for the next one! I promise the next one won't take too long?_

_CMG, signing out!_


End file.
